


Your Forever Is All That I Need.

by orphan_account



Series: Chlodine Week 2019 [4]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Camping, Chlodine Week, Choe plays uke because I said so, Date Night, F/F, Fluff, Honeymoon, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Serenading your wife, Singing, Smut, Title from a Sleeping With Sirens Song, beach, beach date, date, insert cinema wins ding, married, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 09:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She’d been in a relationship with the ex-mercenary for five years now, and they had gotten married seven months ago. What made her nervous was that this was their first date. Their first date since the honey-moon, that is. Chloe had heard so many horror stories of it going dull and partners falling out of love after being married she’d become just the tiniest bit concerned.





	Your Forever Is All That I Need.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It's day 4 of Chlodine Week! (I still have to write Day 7 oof) The prompt word is, you guessed it Date Night! I hope you guys like this and the *gasps* pornnnnnnnn!
> 
> I've never written smut before so please let me know how I did.

She drummed on the steering wheel, hands at nine and three. The stereo was off so she hadn’t been drumming to any tune in particular. She’d also been picking at her already clean teeth with her tongue, tell tale signs of a nervous Chloe Frazer. Well, a nervous Chloe Frazer-Ross.

Nadine Ross-Frazer sat in the passenger seat, her cheek resting on her hand as she gazed out the window. The South African autumn offered the vast tones of emeralds and limes in the trees, still warm enough that layers weren’t necessary. The brunette herself had been wearing a plain oversized grey sweater, dark leggings and combat boots, her sleeves stopping at the base of her fingers, leaving the two silver bands on her finger visibly glinting in the evening sunlight.

The car followed the lone winding roads, a low hum emitting from the engine. Chloe tugged at the burgundy fabric choker, it had been part of her v neck long sleeve. She was sweating in eighteen degrees Celsius.

It was date night. Not that going on dates made her nervous, she’d been in a relationship with the ex-mercenary for five years now, and they had gotten married seven months ago. What made her nervous was that this was their first date. Their first date since the honey-moon that is. Chloe had heard so many horror stories of it going dull and partners falling out of love after being married she’d become just the tiniest bit concerned.

She hadn’t been fond of using the “L word” to address many people in a romantic setting, but for Nadine, that word came easily for her. She loved her. She loved her more than anything and she wouldn’t know what to do with herself if their relationship became boring to her. So yeah, she was paranoid.

Her wife hadn’t been told where she was being taken, but instead was told to trust her. The ride didn’t serve much for conversation, only germinating the seed of worry in Chloe’s gut. Lucky for her, they soon enough pulled into a parking lot. Nadine had perked up at this, sitting up straight and looking around before her eyes fell on the raven haired woman, an intrigued eyebrow raised. The woman she’d been gazing at didn’t say anything in response to this. She fit into a spot, drew the hand break and flashed her spouse a smile before getting out.

She thought it best to get out of the car then and followed her to the back of the vehicle. Chloe opened the trunk and snatched up two structured fabric baskets with aluminium handles, giving Nadine one to hold, and closing the boot. She pressed the lock on the car keys and stuffed the into the back pocket of her jeans. Interlocking hands, she led the woman out of the lot and down a forested board walk. Their hands were swinging, courtesy of Chloe, as they meandered down the path.

“A picnic?” the shorter woman looked up at her wife.

Once again, she didn’t look at her, “Mhm.”

“No wonder I wasn’t allowed in the kitchen. And you must have been getting extra groceries earlier, huh?”

“Gold star for you…”

Nadine rolled her eyes with a smile. “But you hate cooking…”

She did turn to her this time. “I do. But for you…” Chloe made a face, scrunching her nose and bringing her lips into a goofy lopsided grin. Nadine scoffed and bumped her with her shoulder. “Besides, I didn’t cook everything.”

This prompted more laughter.

The end of the walkway stopped in pale sand. The sounds of distance penguins honking blended with the crashing of blue waves. The shorter woman was stationary as she gazed at everything surrounding her. There were large rocks and boulders on the beach, most even taller than her wife(if she’d stand straight for once goddamnit). The forest crept up on the strand and the only litter to be spotted were green or browning leaves. Chloe gave the woman’s hand a little squeeze before guiding her to the far left of where they’d entered.

They stopped in front of a large cluster of boulders, that Nadine noticed, had been almost as smooth as silk. Chloe took the basket Nadine had been holding and placed both carriers on top of a rock. She then vaulted on top of the stone and offered a hand to the woman still on sand. She accepted the assistance and pulled herself up.

Their hands returned to their position of their fingers being intertwined and they both held a basket again. The carefully trekked over the sea of stone, having to help each other ever so often, pulling one person toward them, stopping someone from slipping, steadying someone as they made a leap. Suddenly Chloe stopped.

“Liewe?” Nadine had been two steps ahead of her, their arms extended between them.

She stared off into the distance for a bit before making eye contact. “I need to ask you to do something for me…”

Her eyes narrowed. “Chloe-”

“You said you’d trust me! No take backs!” With the way she was pouting one would never have guessed she was actually the elder of the couple.

Her undone curls bounced as her chin fell with the weight of her sighing. “Fine.” She re-established eye contact, “What is it?”

Chloe looked as though she was trying to ask her mother to go to a party, already knowing she’d say no. “You’re going to have to close your eyes.”

If she had a free hand or two she would have planted it on her hip, that reflexively jutted out to accommodate for the action. “Really?”

“China, you promised….”

“Okay okay okay okay,” she rolled her eyes and sighed before doing what was asked of her, “My eyes are closed.”

“No peeking.”

Her tone had been very dry, “Wouldn’t dream of it, dear.”

The pair continued, even more wary that before, each step slowed by a few seconds as compared to their previous pace. Chloe had been Nadine’s eyes and ears for quite some time, telling her where to step so she didn’t lose balance and get hurt. After some time the former thief told her spouse not to move and took the basket from her. She mirrored the actions from before but in reverse; climbing down from the rocks before helping Nadine.

When her feet were firm on the sand she gripped the woman’s shoulders. “Okay, Love… Open em.”

Her lids parted and she gasped, shielding her heart with her hands. Sitting on the beach was a thick blue blanket, the corners pinned down by four lanterns; rectangular glass boxes, trimmed with white wood, three candles in each, reminiscent of their wedding. There were a pile of pillows and cushions on the blanket, a pyramid of wood surrounded by smaller stones and a yellow dome tent. The sun was setting then and blanketed the entire area in beautiful hues of violets and oranges.

Chloe stepped in front of her, anxiously rubbing the back of her neck. “Its just us, I made sure of it. For tonight, this is all ours. Do you… like it?”

She was smiling so sweetly and barely choked out a reply. “Ek is mal daaroor…”

The dark haired woman didn’t even pretend to mask her confusion in such a tender moment, “Eh?”

Nadine giggled, something she didn’t do often. “I said, ‘I love it.’ I…” she held her wife’s hands in hers, “I really do…”

“Well, in that case,” Chloe freed herself from the woman’s grasp and held out her elbow. Nadine laced her left arm through the space and gently let her right sit on the woman’s arm.

She was led to the blanket where she sat and waited for Chloe to get the baskets she left at the base of the rock. She watched as the treasure hunter lit the lanterns and opened the carriers. She placed an array of porcelain dishes down onto the blanket and set two balloon wine glasses, with plates knives, forks and spoons. In the second basket, that Nadine assumed kept colder items, she conjured up a long, narrow tupperware bowl and a large bottle.

The contents of the containers were revealed to be beef bobotie, pap, chakalaka, herb filled rice, durban chicken curry and in the tubberware, sushi.

Nadine became slack jawed, “Minnaar, you shouldn’t have…”

Red snuck onto the olive skin of her cheeks, “Don’t mention it, China.”

“How did you..?”

Looking a little embarrassed, Chloe rubbed her arm, “I called your mum… She gave me some recipes and places to order what I didn’t have time to make myself.”

She chuckled, “Oh? And what did you make yourself?”

“Uh… the curry for one, I already have a decent knowledge on my own culture’s food, I think. And well the rice… And dessert too, so leave room for that.”

An amused noise, sounding like a singular laugh, was emitted from Nadine. “You made dessert…”

She held her head up in pride. “Of course I did…” Then smirking at her she added, “Nothing too good for my girl.”

Nadine smiled and helped her share up portions between them. She had to admit, the food was great. The presentation, the aroma and most importantly, the flavour, including what Chloe had prepared on her own. The chef herself had cracked the wine open and poured them both glasses during their dinning, then set the bottle in a wine cooler.

While they’d been eating the lean woman had gotten up and gone into the tent without a word. Nadine didn’t comment and simply waited for her to return. That she did, soon enough, carrying a lighter and something else, she couldn’t tell because her wife appeared to be hiding it. She squat down to light the campfire and when the blaze took form, returned to her spot on the blanket.

The native drew her fork from her mouth. “What’s that?” Chloe had smiled at her and sat down, cross legged, revealing the secret. “A ukulele?”

She grinned to herself and held the small instrument in her arms. “You don’t know everything about me, Love…”

Nadine raised an eyebrow. Intrigued, she got comfortable. “Really?”

“Really.” She plucked at the uke for a short bit, being sure it was tuned. The other woman only grew more curious by this. “It’s all part of the experience. Sit back. Relax. And allow me to serenade you.”

She laughed lightly. The evidence was right in front of her yet she still had a hard time believing the woman actually would sing to her. Until a moment prior before she started to literally sing to her that is.

_“Stay, for tonight…_

_If you want to, I can show you.. what my dreams are made of._

_Cause I’m dreaming of your face._

__I_’ve been away… _

_For a long time… such a long time, and I missed you there._

_I can’t imagine being anywhere else,_

_I can’t imagine being anywhere else but here…”_

The huskiness of the way she spoke could still be heard in the way she sang. It didn’t matter, though. To Nadine, in speech or in song, her wife had a lovely voice and she couldn’t see herself getting tired of it.

__“_How the hell, did you ever pick me?_

_Honestly…_

_I could sing you a song, but I don’t think words can express your beauty._

_Its singing to me. _

_How the hell, do we wind up like this…?_

_You bring out the beast in me, _

_I fell in love from the moment we kissed…_

_Since then we’ve been history.”_

__“_They say that love is forever…_

_Your forever is all that I need…_

_Please stay as long as you need._

_Can't promise that things won't be broken…_

_But I swear that I will never leave…_

_Please stay forever… with me.”_

_ _

_“It goes to show, I hope that you know that you are,_

_What my dreams are made of._

_And I can't fall asleep,_

_I lay in my bed awake at night…_

_I'll fall in love…_

_You'll fall in love._  
_It could mean everything_

_Oh, oh…_

_This could mean everything to me.”_

_ _  
_ _ __“_They say that love is forever…_

_Your forever is all that I need…_

_Please stay as long as you need._

_Can't promise that things won't be broken…_

_But I swear that I will never leave…_

_Please stay forever… ”_

_ _

__“_The way that we are,_

_It's the reason I stay…_

_As long as you're here with me,_

_I know we'll be okay…”_

_ _

_“Dida la duda,_

_La la la la dada_

_Dida a duda,_

_La la la la dada_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh…_

_Dida la duda,_

_La la la la dada_

_Dida la duda,_

_La la la dada_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh…”_

  
__“_They say that love is forever…_  
_Your forever is all that I need…_  
_Please stay,_

_Please stay, as long as you need…_

_Can't promise that things won't be broken,_

_But I swear that I will never leave…_

_Please stay… forever with me…_

_It goes to show,_

_I hope that you know that you are,_

_What my dreams are made of._

_It goes to show,_

_I hope that you know that you are,_

_What my dreams are made of._

_They say that love is forever…_

_Your forever is all that I need…_

_They say that love is forever,_

_Please stay… forever with me…”_

_ _

By the time Chloe had stopped strumming, Nadine’s hands were clasped over her mouth and the look in here eyes mirrored what had been there when Chloe asked her to marry her, when she’d declared that she was in love with her in their vows, and it had returned. Pinpricks of liquid had been in the corners of them.

Slowly, she lowered her hands, revealing her giddy grin.When she did speak, she sounded choked up for the second time that night. “Chloe… I… I don’t know what to say, I…”

“You don’t have to say anything, China…” She put the instrument down and scooted closer to her lover, wrapping her arms around the woman.

“What… Why go through all this trouble, lief? For me? I mean, why now...?”

“Because… I love you. Its that simple.” She’s brushed a loose curl from her face. “Don’t ever forget that, okay…?”

Nadine stiffened slightly, “Why would I forget?”

She was caught off guard and just sat there, mouth ajar. When she finally found her composure she shook her head. “Don’t worry about it. I want you to judge my sweets.”

She didn’t want to let it go but she did anyway, albeit, reluctantly. They cleaned up their dishes and fit all the containers back into their basket. Chloe took out two bowls, similar to that of the container that held the sushi, and peeled off the lids. Nadine’s smile brightened as she looked at her partner.

“Surprise…” Chloe held out one of this bowls, full of koeksisters.

Nadine obliged. “Thank you…” The woman smiled at her before taking a careful bite. Her eyes went wide and panic set in on Chloe’s face.

“Did I mess it up? I mean I tasted it and I thought it was fine but obviously I didn’t have any reference as to how Lotte usually made them and I wasn’t sure if I got everything right, I reckon I accidentally spilled too much baking powder and oh my god- did I forget the essence? I think I forgot the essence-”

She was chewing casually while her wife rambled on. She wasn’t alarmed by anything the woman had been saying, and although she did think she was being irrational she listened to her for the most part anyway. She chose not to speak until she had completely swallowed what was in her mouth, though.“Chloe…?”

The expression on the treasure hunter’s face was meek. Not a face she was known for sporting. “Yeah…?”

Her tone was soothing and reassuring. “Its wonderful...”

She visibly calmed down, “ Really?”

“Really.” Nadine took a second bite of the braided dough, eyes twinkling. The sweetness of the honey reminded her of exactly how her mother had made them. She’d even put the coconut like Mrs. Ross did on occasion. “I’m proud of you. You did great.”

The pair splurged on the sweet treat accompanied by single serving milk tarts that were in the other dish. The entire time Nadine had been showing Chloe in compliments about a job well done. When they’d finished desert they’d opted for soaking in the sea breezes a little longer.

Chloe took the baskets and her instrument to the tent while Nadine waited on the blanket . The treasure hunter reappeared with a duvet they rarely used and two sheets.

They laid back on some pillows and snuggled up together in the warmth of the flame and each other. The sun had vanished by then, leaving them in the light of the fire and lanterns. Nadine’s head rested on her partner’s chest, and Chloe’s hand was nestled deep into the dense forest of curls.

The ex-mercenary looked up at her spouse, smiling slightly. “Thank you, again, Lief… For everything.”

Chloe mirrored her expression and caressed her hair again. “You don’t have to thank me, Love… My girl deserves nothing but the best.” She’d punctuated her statement with a wink.

Nadine grinned at her spouse’s antics. Chloe pulled the woman in her arms closer and planted a sweet kiss on her lips. Without hesitation, Nadine returned the display of affection. Their lips moved in perfect choreography, sharing open mouth kisses. Chloe hummed in pleasure, bringing the less experienced treasure hunter impossibly closer. Nadine shifted so that she lay between Chloe’s legs and wound her arms around the woman’s waist. The broke apart for air and remained tittering at their lack of shame, foreheads pressed together.

Nadine drew back slightly. “Sure when you said it was just us out here?”

Her eyes were half lidded with knowing desire. She ran fingertips along her wife’s forearm lazily. “Positive…”

She smirked and sat up. Wasting no time she pulled her sweater above her head, revealing her dark sports bra. A low purr came from the woman beneath her who had begun to trace the outline of her abdominal muscles. Nadine’s joy spread closer to her ears and she lowered herself to lock lips with her partner, settling between her legs again. Soon enough, she had started a steady rhythm of grinding herself against the woman, who’d matched her pace.

Chloe tore her lips from the woman’s and opted for attacking her jaw, her ear, then followed an imaginary line down her neck and settled around her collar bone. She pecked, licked and nibbled at the sensitive area smiling at the pleasured noises her spouse belted out one after another, even though they were fairly soft.

The first time they had sex had been discovery. Mapping out the other person’s body, taking note of things they liked and didn’t like, learning their partner’s turn ons and using them effectively. After years of practise Chloe had conquered the adventure that was her wife’s body.

She liked things romantic, and sensual most times but could enjoy rougher play time and time again. She’d never say it out loud but she loved being bitten, especially on her neck and fingers. She was versatile, but preferred to bottom, which led to Chloe thinking of the act of topping Nadine Ross daily. She also wasn’t very loud often, the opposite of her partner who would let you know when you were doing something right.

Chloe bit down harder, prompting her partner to moan quietly. Smirking to herself she allowed her hand to wander to the warmth of the woman’s crotch practically calling her name. She tenderly rubbed the ball of her hand against the mound, fingers teasing further desired destinations. The breath of the bulkier half of the couple quickened along with the grinding of her hips.

Her wetness had almost completely soaked through her underwear and leggings, but this didn’t make her move in. Not yet.

Nadine straightened herself, still sitting on Chloe’s busy hand, and peeled her bra from her body, casting it aside. Chloe bit her lip in order to help her keep control. She raised herself onto her elbow and snapped her lips around one nipple, her other arm wrapping around the woman who’d been fondling the breast neglected of her bride’s attention.

Chloe found the moment appropriate to remove her own shirt and bra before assaulting the button and zipper of her jeans. She flipped their positions, leaving her on top, and liberated Nadine of her last articles of clothing in one tug. She stroked her right leg, planting kisses on the left trailing up to her puffy, damp folds and tuft of curly pubic hair. She followed this trail and swept her tongue once over the sensitive area. The woman shuttered and attempted to clamp a hand down onto her lover’s head, to keep her in place but Chloe was too quick.

She returned to eye level with Nadine and kissed her deeply, tongues swirling around one another. Nadine could taste the flavour of herself that lingered on her lover’s tongue which made her even more aroused.

The ex-mercenary pulled away, heaving air. “Must you tease?”

Chloe’s face buried itself in the crook of her neck as she was grinding her wanting onto Nadine. Her voice was muffled by warm sweat speckled skin and the smacking of her lips on the woman’s throat. “That’s… half the fun, darling.”

A scoff blended with a pant left her lips and she dug her hands into the deep raven locks. “Sure…”

She drew back to look at the woman beneath her, a devious smirk growing slowly. “Well if you want me that badly… Say ‘please.’”

She shook her head in disbelief, “Chloe…-”

Before Nadine could finish her sentence, she smacked her hands on the side of her posterior, hard, and held onto the flesh firmly. The woman gasped and sucked air through her teeth at the action, bucking her hips. "Say… ‘please.’”

Her eyes were shut tightly and her lips were parted. She hadn’t even had an orgasm yet but was already a pliable mess, like putty in the treasure hunter’s hands. “Puh-pl-please…”

She squeezed harder and her face hovered above Nadine’s chest. “‘Please’ who…?”

“For the love of-” she cut herself off with a sharp breath. A reflexive response to the teeth that trapped her nipple between them. “Please, Chloe…”

Without any warning Chloe sunk two fingers into her, pushing them in to the third knuckle. Nadine groaned and spread her legs wider to accommodate. Chloe’s tongue flicked at the nub, kneading the other with the palm of her free hand. She quickened her pace, slamming into the woman pinned beneath her with vigor. She curled her fingers inside of her, causing her to arch her back into her. She had been near the edge from the feeling of how we Nadine was around her fingers alone.

She licked the tail of the warm coloured scar on Nadine’s sternum. She used it to mark as a path and followed it, even over the break on her collar bone, to the base of her neck. She extended past her artificial road to her chin and planted kisses along her jaw. Nadine shuttered and let her hands wander down the woman’s freckle and blemish stained back.

Chloe’s lips sound found their way back to Nadine’s, nibbling on her bottom lip and taking the woman’s tongue between her teeth. The ex-mercenary moaned and held her closer. The thrusting at Chloe’s wrist slowed and prioritized force rather than speed, rocking the woman beneath her every time the ball of her hand connected with her pelvis. She could feel herself throbbing and changed her strategy.

Ripping herself from her kisses she dotted her own down Nadine’s abdomen. Stopping to appreciate the woman’s toned stomach. She continued until she joined her fingers at her wetness, lapping her tongue onto it. Nadine’s hands gripped the top of Chloe’s head, pushing her down into her.

Chloe popped herself on her elbows, holding her partner’s legs up with both hands, and teased her folds. Her tongue curled straight down, diagonally and up. Going up again at an angle, down then horizontally. Straight down, a semicircle, vertical, repeated her first three motions, then straight down before going horizontally thrice.

She’d been paying attention. Nadine looked down at her, breath ragged. “Did… did you just spell my name?” Chloe looked up at her hungrily and winked before returning to her task. Her head rolled back and she sighed heavily. “God…”

When she’d had her fill of the other woman she locked lips with her again. This time the edge of her own wetness was overpowering on Chloe’s lips and tongue. She didn’t mind it at all. Nadine helped the other woman to lay beside her comfortably. She supported herself on her elbow and slid her hand into her lover’s underwear, rubbing her clit and sneaking a finger into her hole.

Chloe’s eyes snapped shut as she relaxed and allowed herself to be pleasured. Nadine’s mouth found its place on her full breasts, pecking, licking and nibbling before french kissing the treasure hunter.

Nadine forced their kiss to end, much to Chloe’s dismay, to make a request. “Take your pants off…”

“Yes, ma’am.”

She did as she was told and lifted her hips to slip the clothing off. Nadine stay toying with her opening, rather than fucking her hard, or fast like Chloe had been doing to her, she made sure to slide herself in agonizingly slow, but only stopping when she got as deep as she physically could. Chloe’s hand met hers at her dripping mound and rubbed leisurely on her clit.

Nadine edited her position so that she could offer oral services while remaining beside Chloe, and pleasure herself. Slender fingers latched onto brown curls and her pink tongue slipped its way inside of her. She fucked her with her tongue and used her fingers as secondary support.

Chloe’s hips bucked into the welcomed sensation, her eyes shut tight, as she moaned. The noises she made only caused Nadine to work more diligently, on both of them.

She pulled on her curls to draw her from her pulsing desire. “Babe… I-I’m close…”

Nadine smeared her tongue over the sensitive area a final time before mounting her. She kept her fingers inside of her but would grind against her own hand, in turn, thrusting into Chloe harder. Her enjoyment of this was on full display as her screams raised an octave.

Chloe’s hands clamped onto Nadine’s chocolate breasts as they bounced with each jolt. They locked eyes as they both came undone, in almost unison. The ex-thief brought her right hand down to their joint mounds and forced a finger inside of her wife, to help her ride out her orgasm.

The feeling of Chloe’s walls closing down on her own fingers would have been enough for Nadine but she didn’t complain. They pleased one another until they were satisfied and collapsed into massed of sweat, cum and irregular breathing. They laid in each others arms for quite a while. When their breathing returned to normal levels they made themselves more comfortable in each other’s arms.

She was looking up at the stars now, rubbing circles into her partner’s back. “Its because we’re married now…”

The little spoon turned to face her, confusion plastered across her face. “What?”

She looked down at her, “You asked me why I thought you’d forget. I didn’t want you to get bored of this… of us… and decide you wanted something different… someone who wasn’t me…”

Nadine’s confused stare morphed into one of soft-hearted compassion. She hid a wisp of charcoal hair behind the woman’s ear and stroked her cheek. “Chloe… You have nothing to worry about… I married you because I want to be with you, just you, for the rest of our lives. That’s what the whole marriage thing means.”

She scoffed, “Yeah, I know it was irrational. Didn’t make me any less scared though…”

She pecked her on the lips. “You have my forever...”

Chloe smiled sweetly at the call back. This was why the woman in her arms was the love of her life. “And I wouldn’t give it up for anything.” They shared another kiss and laid in silence for a while till Chloe spoke again. “You want to go in the tent now?” Nadine’s eyes were closed and her hand lay beside her face, on Chloe’s bare chest.

She didn’t move. “Give it a minute…”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys I hope you liked it! Please kudos, or comment, or share or whatever you feel like doing really. Remember, I've never written smut before and even though I myself am a lesbian, I'm also a virgin. So. 
> 
> If you wanted to know, the song that Chloe sings to Nadine is "If I'm James Dean, You're Audrey Hepburn" by Sleeping With Sirens. I'll supply a link, but if you look it up on your own, she sings the aucoustic version, obivously, she just as a ukulele, but thats important because the lyrics are slightly different between versions.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=71SvPulAyZI - the song


End file.
